Scrolls for The Brokenhearted
by Ruu-chan
Summary: In these scrolls I write my sorrows, my fears, my joys, and my dreams. I write of my life, with my godfather Inutaisho, my mother, my little brother Inuyasha, and his eldest brother Sesshomaru: my Lord, future master, biggest enemy, and my one true love..
1. Basics of My Life

Scrolls for the Brokenhearted  
  
AN: The summary might have been kind of confusing, but please bare with me here! *on knees* I don't own Inuyasha, but I own this story, and any characters that you are not familiar of/with whatsoever. So please don't sue me! All I really have is *checks pocket* Uh......a box of cereal, some 5-year expired bowl of ice cream, and...3 pennies and perverted orangutan. My allowance is freaky, yes I know...well, this is my first Inuyasha fic ever, so please be gentle *puppy eyes* This is all going to be in 1st person POV, who's an OC of mine. But please follow the RRE rule: Read. Review. Enjoy. Your reviews depend on the continuation of this story! *wink wink hint hint*  
  
The Basics of My Life  
  
This is the story of a young woman, a woman whose life and soul are both dirtied and tainted with sadness, misfortune, and calamity. A story of me, the simple daughter of a simple mother. I go by the name Reyhana, known to aid the common beings in this land of ancient wars and suffering. I write in this scroll in need to empty the heavy burden of solitude and hurting that my heart has carried throughout so many decades of my existence in humanity. My dear friend and half mother Fatima encouraged me to do this, being the only person who knows when my heart aches or when it sings a happy tune. But she never hears those happy tunes; only in her dreams and her wishes does she listen to my heart's melodies.  
  
Well enough of my mother and let us ink my pen again and start off with the story of how I came to subsist in the world. I warn you that my life is nothing to be excited or keyed up about. My life is nothing like those fairy tales a small child would listen to under a coverlet of black skies, while his mother held him close to her bosom and spoke of tales of loves at first sight. No, no, goodness me. You would be outright and utterly erroneous if you thought so. My story is a sad one, one that the fainted- hearted should not bother to lay their time upon to listen to.  
  
It all started almost 95 years ago, when my mother was but a young poor girl, whose family had died of a terrible famine, the worst one ever jotted down in history. She was the only one in her whole village who survived such a terrible tragedy. She was the youngest of 6 children, and the youngest in the family also. She was only a small child when such a curse was stained upon her life. She went by the name Kumiko, a named meaning factually 'eternal beautiful child', which is what she was back then. She thought that all hope has lost and vanished when her darkness became light and her conscious eyes squirmed around the shallow graves of her dear brothers, sisters, and family members.  
  
As she always told me this story back when I was but a little girl myself, I could imagine her childhood self, arching towards the graves before her, praying to the gods that their souls would rest in peace and in solemnity. I could imagine the great shock that gushed into her body as she found out that she was all alone in that cruel and dangerous world she laid in. She was so defenseless and so easy to cause cowering fear. Only being 9 years old, she already had thoughts of suicide and death, not understanding why she was the only solitary survivor of such a gullible fate. I even cried the first time when my mother told me her tale; I felt like I was there with her, with the way she explained her story and all.  
  
She was such a captivating woman, that she was. She really could not handle such attention, so which is why she always stayed inside and cared for her sick aunt, who was the woman who rescued her from her isolated and dark world of evil abandonment. She told me she never knew she had an aunt back then, but was told to stay with her until she died. So Kumiko did so, and she blossomed dazzlingly. She was the woman whom all men wished for her hand in marriage. Every move, every step, and ever gaze she made would alter pleasuring sensation to any man's perverted imagination. She really detested men such as the ones in her village, and so she remained husbandless for quite some time. Until my father appeared...  
  
But first let me explain to you a few things about me. I am not what you consider to be normal, ordinary, plain, or dull in no such way; even though I wish sometimes that I was plain and dull. I am what you might consider as being a rarity, extinct, the last of its own kind. And indeed I am such a thing, for my father was a mixed demon, something considered very unlikely. Yes, there are those who are cursed with human blood in their veins or what not. That's very true.  
  
But have there ever been any demons that are mixed with something else other than human blood in them? Well actually, yes. My father is one of those victims, or perhaps the only victim of such a destiny. My father was called the Dragon faerie, for my grandmother was a dragon demon, and my grandfather was an ocean faerie. My mother said that their love was as pure as the air we breathed, that they would never deceive each other ever. My grandparents' families thought that their love was foolish and simple silliness, and so they both ran off to a faraway land, known as India.  
  
There they bore my father, whom they named Mamoru. They were said to be a happy family, up until the villagers discovered their identities and took their lives. They did not survive their tragic murders, for they disguised themselves as humans and so died like so. If they showed their true colors, not even the whole country could defeat their brutal strengths.  
  
But my father miraculously managed to escape the country and returned back here to Japan, around almost two decades later. And then he scampered and arrived in a village, my mother's village to be precise.  
  
I always tend to spring up a smile on my face every time I am reminded of how my beloved parents crossed paths. My mother always told me that the moment she saw him, she said it was like she was flying in the clouds. She said her hate and her dark soul was brightened and freed the moment he felt his hand hold hers for the first time. She always told me about how handsome my father was, being a mixed demon and all. I never could imagine a male being in having eyes as pink as the carnations in our garden or even having hair as lavender as the orchids hanging upon the vines on the walls. Our hut was very known to have those orchid vines all around; it was even known as a sanctuary for some of the monks who traveled around the country to find inner peace, or something along those lines.  
  
Well, the orchid-vine hut in which I'm talking about is the place where my mother gave birth to me. My home was a place of peace and tranquility. It was a place where many would enter to bring reconciliation to their darkened souls. It was seen as a resting place of some sort. When I was little, I never really considered my home to be so, but I respected the elderly and the wise, and so didn't bother to oppose them.  
  
My father died even before my mother knew she was pregnant with me. She didn't have the heart to tell me how he died; she just told me that he was now resting in peace. I know my mother had very deep emotions over everything, and her heart could easily break into pieces. So I was always cautious over everything I said in her presence. She always told me that I looked exactly like him; lilac hair, rosy eyes, long ears, and claws. My fangs weren't grown out yet, but she told me that they would come out after I reach puberty, something that I feared the most at that time.  
  
But there was one particular day that had changed our lives forever, the day I met the great taiyoukai lord...  
  
I remembered that I was staying over at my friend Hekari's hut, where I had to ask her for an herb to heal my sick mother from food poisoning. Hekari's house was a good and long walk away from my home, but I knew my way and never got lost.  
  
But when I was on my way back, it started to snow all of a sudden. It was winter season, I know, but it felt kind of strange to suddenly snow so much in such an unpredictable rate. I felt low winds blowing all around my face and back, and so I immediately knew that there was a slight storm coming our way. I began to walk faster than before, every now and then looking around my surroundings to make sure there were no demons lurking about. I feared humans the most though, knowing that their minds are anywhere but in the gutter, especially when it comes to respecting women.  
  
But to no matter. I now started running, as I felt that the winds were becoming harsher than the last time. I ran as much as I could, but I accidentally bumped into a tree root, and I fell to the ground, mother's herb scattering about in the snow. I squirmed and picked up the tiny pieces, and I finally poured them inside the little container. I sighed in relief, but the ground suddenly shook at surprise, causing me to lose my balance and fall on the cold snow once again. But I stood up again without fear and ran again, hoping and wishing that I'd arrive home safe and sound. But boy was I wrong...I was so ever dreadfully wrong...  
  
The slight snow storm that I thought was so turned into a blizzard, and by the force of the winds around me, I knew that I was caught in its eye. I held on to mother's herb close to my bosom, and I put an arm under my face in might to improve my sight. All I saw was white. Everything around me; every corner, every inch and every mile that I saw was white. But I felt something near me, like there was this irresistible force, battling a fight of some sort. I looked to my left, to where Lake Sukiyaki was near, and I just couldn't resist but to follow my childish curiosity.  
  
When I got there, I gasped with fear as I saw a huge, white dragon facing me from the middle of the solid-ice lake. Its eyes were the only thing that I could see, its fiery red color brightening with heat as I my breathing became shortened and my lungs seemed unable to bring in air.  
  
'Does it...know me...,' I thought as I clenched the substance in my bosom, and saw the enraged expression on its face as it looked down towards me. I noticed immediately that the creature in front of me was a snow dragon, a demon that I thought only existed in legends and folklores. But I proved them wrong, I saw it with my very eyes, and I knew that he wanted me. He knew where I was, but the reason why he was looking for me I didn't know.  
  
But then I saw its snow white-scaled body slither slowly towards me, as I back up a few steps and then ran off to the forest again. I turned left, and went almost around the lake, which was the path to return home, and every time I looked behind, that cursed dragon was closing in on me. But to my lack of strength, I fell down on the snow and somehow slipped into the ice-coated lake. I lay helpless on the ice, as I opened my eyes and looked straight at the white dragon almost a mere foot away from me. I was terrified out of my mind; what was I to do? I saw its icy claws rise majestically, as they were prepared to rip me in half.  
  
I shrieked with apprehension as my eyes widened towards the claw attacking me. But when I cowered in fear and close my eyes, ready to face death, I felt no pain; no injury. I opened my eyes again, and saw this huge paw in front of me, as if in protection. I look up, and saw a pair of dog-like fangs snarling towards the snow dragon. The dog-like youkai growled at the scaly creature I now looked at, as I shook with fear. That same paw that was in front of me slide towards me, and hid me behind its other paw, to keep me unharmed I supposed. But the snow dragon, to my surprise, disappeared! I blinked my eyes confusedly as rubbed my eyes and tried to notice this sudden departure. I looked up again, and looked into the taiyoukai's eyes, but they weren't evil; they were caring and relieving to look at. The wind blew hard still, as I noticed that I couldn't feel my legs, hands, lips, or nose. I was basically in the brink of death, and now I finally noticed.  
  
As I began to breathe hot air through my cold lips, I felt a pair of arms pick me up from the frigid-icy surface. My sight was beginning to darken, as I felt his warm breath heat my heart from fear. I felt my body moving out of the lake, as it seemed like a man held me in his arms and walked into the forest.  
  
Sunset was coming upon us, as I looked into the man's eyes. I still wasn't able to see, but his face seemed so indifferent from any man's face; he wasn't a villager, that's for sure. I know he noticed my gaze, for he stopped walking and looked at me concernedly.  
  
"Where do you live, little girl?" His voice and deep and very alarmed, as I slowly gained sight, and noticed his sunny amber eyes fixing upon my frozen visage. I could hardly speak from the cold, but I managed to say the basics.  
  
"Hokkaido...north-east..." My voice was very scratchy, but that's the best I could do. But then I remembered. My mother...she was sick! She might be in the verge of death as we speak, and it would be my entire fault. I grabbed the man's shirt, and his flowing silver hair sat upon my dirty kimono.  
  
"Please hurry...mother's...sick...herb..." I mumbled, as I felt his hand push me towards his chest, as to comfort me. After that, I felt like I was flying in the sky, as my eyes shut slowly, and saw darkness.  
  
I could feel fire warming my skin as I pressed my eyes to perception and opened my eyes.  
  
"So you finally wake." I perked my head up and looked at the man that I guessed was my rescuer. I showed neither fear nor anger; just surprise. He was quite a handsome man, if I say so now, and he seemed to be kind of in his thirties around there somewhere. His eyes were narrow, and his skin was a deep color of paleness. His eyes were brighter than the sun, and he had claws instead of human hands. But what dazzled me the most was his long silver-blue hair; it was like looking at a tumbling waterfall. He had a grin on his face as he become aware of my awakening.  
  
I looked at the surroundings, and noticed that I was home.  
  
"Where's my mother?" I asked calmly, looking at his eyes. He smiled at me with charm, and stood up.  
  
"Your mother is currently resting," he answered, "I took the herb you held in your hand, and gave it to her. She should be as good as new once she wakes up."  
  
I looked concernedly at him, as I began to wonder about the other villagers. Did they notice him in here?  
  
"I arrived here a few moments ago. It is almost midnight; none of the villagers know that I am here."  
  
"Oh," I said understandingly. I sighed deeply as my curiosity started taking over again. "Who are you?" I looked at him, as he walked towards the bench near the kitchen, and grabbed a soft winter blanket. He walked towards me, and grinned again.  
  
"My name is Inutaisho, Lord of the Western Lands," he said to me as he wrapped the blanket around my shoulders, as he then sat down again across from me. "At your service."  
  
"Thank you," I said, wrapping the blanket tighter around me as I looked at him, "for saving my life..." He nodded with a smile.  
  
"You are welcome, miss." He bowed his w"aist down, as I shyly giggled. "You now know who I am, but I do not recall your name." I scoffed a smile and placed my hands in my lap.  
  
"My name's Reyhana." He nodded.  
  
"That is a very beautiful name, indeed," he said. I thanked him kindly, and looked at the door that led to my mother's room.  
  
"So you are youkai, nay?" he asked me. I kept looking at the door, but still regarded to his question.  
  
"My father was half dragon youkai and half faerie," I answered. But I felt his eyes widened.  
  
"Tell me, Reyhana. What is your father's name?" he asked me, his brows making his face express deep interest. I looked at him, unsure of myself.  
  
"Shitaka, Mamoru," I said.  
  
"Ah yes. I thought so. You have the same features as he does. The hair, the eyes, the ears. You're identical to him."  
  
"You...knew my father?" I asked him, in deep desire to know more.  
  
"Of course. He was my helper back at my first years as a youkai lord. He and I were close friends for a very long time, until I renounced him from his duties and let him be. He then came back to one of my banquets I invited him for, and he brought along the most dazzling creature...I've ever laid eyes upon..." He then looked at me again, and smiled. "It was your mother..." My eyes widened even more as he told me that.  
  
"You know...my mother, too?" I asked shocked. He nodded.  
  
"Kumiko, is it not?" he asked, "she was truly a work of art, if I may say so myself. Mamoru introduced your mother to me, and her beauty was unlike anything I have ever seen before. She was really a very attractive woman. But I was not the only one amazed by her. Every other youkai in my palace could not keep her eyes off her either. Mamoru was quite disturbed by it, the poor chap. You have her face and same facial features." I had no choice but to blush at his kind compliment, feeling like a little bug for some reason.  
  
"I do not intend to be nosy, but can I ask if you know how my father died? My mother never told me..." I asked him.  
  
"Oh, I do not mind. He was killed by a dragon called Ryuukossei. He and I were and still are horrible rivals. He killed your father because he had hidden feelings for your mother. So I guess the reason why my dear friend is now dead was because of jealousy and envy. I want to avenge your father's death. It's the least I can do in order to repay all his dedication and friendship to me."  
  
"Really..." I whispered amazed, "So you really must have been close friends, huh?" Inutaisho looked at me at first saddened by my father's memory, but his eyes were glowing with pride as he then grinned at me.  
  
"Yes. In fact, he and I were so close, that before he died he made me your godfather, and your mother's personal and unseen guardian," he answered.  
  
"My...godfather?" I said shaken by his answer, "and so that is why you saved me from the snow dragon, correct?"  
  
He nodded again. "Precisely."  
  
Since that day on, I've had a huge respect for demons. I feared them when I was little, but now with him around, I feel as happy as I could have ever been. My mother woke up the next morning, and surprisingly greeted Inutaisho with a certain appeal in her eyes, like she felt some kind of attachment towards him. He did say that they knew each other before, so I supposed that explained her strange actions towards him. No one ever knew about them two being together, for he only came after sunset, when everyone was inside their huts resting.  
  
But after a few more months of his weekly visits, he finally offered to take us to his palace and stay there for a couple of days. If you could've seen the wide smile I plastered on my face, you would've thought I was some little girl looking at the largest bowl of ramen to ever exist. Yes, I was that happy...  
  
So we went there, and we arrived along the tall marvel steps heading up towards his palace doors. It was a beautiful castle indeed, with smooth windows and silk curtains. The front yard was a garden, filled with flowers of all kinds. It was so many times better than our pathetic little garden. I was clinging on my mother's right hand, and I stood between the demon lord and my sight-dazzled mother. We finally got to the double doors, and a little frog-like servant opened the door for us.  
  
"Welcome back, m'Lord!" he said excitedly. Inutaisho nodded at the foul- looking creature with a respecting smile.  
  
"Thank you, Jaken." The little creature that I know now is Jaken looked towards my mother and I with wide eyes, as if he was petrified.  
  
"M'Lord. Mind I ask you what are your intentions with these creatures?" Inutaisho looked somewhat uncomfortable with the question, but he answered anyway.  
  
"This is Mamoru Shitaka's widow and daughter. They will be staying here for a couple of days. That is all." Jaken then bowed down and nodded.  
  
"My apologies for my unkind behavior. Pardon me." Inutaisho nodded forgivingly.  
  
"Jaken, where is my son?" he asked.  
  
"He is in the veranda, sire."  
  
"Ah, I see. Would you go and tell him to come inside. We have guests." Jaken bowed down.  
  
"Yes, m'Lord. Right away!" And so Jaken gave him a last nod and scampered away.  
  
"So how is your son doing, especially after Kyame's death and all? It must be so hard for him. The poor dear," my mother said sighing. Inutaisho offered us a seat in the main room, the walls painted like nocturnal scenery of Lake Sukiyaki. It was very well done, and it seemed so mystical and dreamy-like. It was my favorite part of the palace, other than the garden. Then as we sat in the main room, the sunlight burning us warmly from the glass window, I see another pair of yellow eyes stare upon our direction.  
  
"I cannot believe that you hospitalize their kind inside of our own home. You're such a fool, father." And that's when I first laid eyes upon the demon that would change our lives forever; the demon that jotted down my course and both saved and shattered my life: Sesshomaru, the future Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
Next Scroll: A New Beginning 


	2. A New Beggining

A New Beginning  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was from that day that I knew my life was going to alter somehow. Just by the manner and sly way his eyes darkened down upon me, I was conscious of that thought, which encircled my mind repeatedly constantly, like a magic light rotating around the core of its substance. The way his face lowered upon my gaze made me feel frightened. He looked down on me like a god would look down upon his innumerable flock of merciless sinners.  
  
I felt my heart beat painfully at a very alarming rate, sending nerves of stillness and worry upon my soul and body. At the time, this mere introduction was like an empty bag; it was of no importance, and it held nothing important for me to see. Back then, I did not notice or even had the slightest intimation of change. I did not expect that on that day, my being was going to be turned and twisted like a mold of clay, sculpted confusedly by the might hands of Father Time.  
  
It became hard for me to swallow at ease by the cause of immature fretfulness. In a jolt, I promptly hid in fear behind my proud and beloved mother, who knew me well to notice my apprehensive manner. I twirled my eyes towards my godfather. His fiery eyes seemed to be arching spears of sparking inferno towards his arrogantly discourteous son. His son reiterated the same nerve-strangling visage his father was masking. My mother motioned me to move up in her lap, and lay my head upon her bosom, the two youkai paying no importance to neither her nor I.  
  
"Stop your irresolute nonsense," the youkai lord spoke sharply, "I have always told you to treat guests with courtesy..."  
  
"I would rather be thrown to my own grave than to respect a pair of feeble humans. So do not dare make me, your own offspring and son, be in the midst of their presence. I refuse to obey such undetached orders."  
  
His gaze finally turned away from Inutaisho, and turned again towards us. He did not say or speak anything to us in any sort of manner, for his entire being and heated aura explained and expressed every curve and coil of his emotions. I hid even deeper behind my mother as he then turned his cold yellow orbs of golden wonder towards me. I noticed his face was so serious and empty of all sentimentality. I could not predict or detect what his shattered mind was plaguing and enclosing on about. I broke our cycle of silent staring and turned towards Inutaisho, who seemed to be as angry as thundering clouds on stormy day.  
  
The Lord's mouth was about to let lose words, but my mother hushed him; she placed her hand on top of his. He slowly turned his visage baffedly towards her calm and bright pair of loquasive eyes.  
  
"Do not despair, Inutaisho-sama," she said in hardly a whisper. Without any stroke or tone of fear or cowardice, she centered her eyes towards the young youkai and grinned proudly.  
  
"You really are very good in bottling up emotion" she said to him, "I have aplenty admiration for you. I promise we will not be of any type of nuisance around you or in your home. I will keep my mouth shut, and my daughter here will do the same as well."  
  
The young lord youkai glanced towards my mother. Behind his lips, he sneered his fangs superciliously towards her. His pretentious thoughts seemed to capture his mind ever so slowly, but to no avail thankfully. He arrogantly turned away from us, and shined his back in our direction. He slowly raised his feet at regular intervals, and left the room; he spoke not another word.  
  
Inutaisho apologized afterwards for his son's behavior. He said the cause of his behavior, but I paid no consideration to the words. Naetheless, I was only the simple daughter of a simple mother. I paid no attention to such mysteries and questions. I just went along the little road which was my minuscule existence.  
  
As time passed by through out the day, the sun was plastered by the ink of night and the moon marked its effigy in the sky. As I lay in bed next to my quiescent mother, I triggered my eyes towards the stars. I reflected back on the previous flashes of the day, my mind just centering upon Inutaisho's scornful son. I never knew why he was so antipathetic towards godfather; he should be thankful to have him.  
  
They were such contradictory characters. Inutaisho was very kind and willing; he always protected us both and was very respectful when around my mother and myself. And yet his son, whom I then found out was named Sesshoumaru, was very odious and dogmatic; he was very antipathetic and hostile towards my mother and myself.  
  
But he only kept his lips shut when godfather was in sight at any moment. He knew very well how his father would react if he did anything that did not parallel with godfather's rules. And one note that I speak is that Inutaisho would not be rather sympathetic to the matter.  
  
As I felt the wind blow inside the room and into my face, I closed my eyes and let its consoling breeze scatter my worries away. I opened my eyes again and looked at the spherical sketch of the moon in the quilt of dark skies outside the window. I then slowly felt my eyes closing again, and eventually sunk into blissful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun rose upon the horizon, an orange hue painting the entire sky and violet clouds stroking the heavens. The morning birds' jolly melodies curled into my ears and awakened me with slightly no annoyance of displeasure. I opened my eyes and looked at two birds twittering harmoniously on the branch of a willow tree outside the window. I had my blanket pulled up to my chin, as I laid my head on its side towards the floor, my eyes focusing ever so much on the two birds. They seemed so happy, with the way they were so cuddled up together and all. They seemed so relaxed and at ease, as if nothing wrong would ever come across their lives. I looked at still, my eyes softening as those thoughts came into my mind again.  
  
But even though I loved animals and any living creature that comes across my path, I somehow had a neutral opinion towards them...I envied those pluckable little creatures. I envied them without meaning to; it was such a strange emotion.  
  
Throughout my life, my mother told me to never envy or hate anything or anyone. She always raised me to believe that I should esteem other and be in high spirits for them. She constantly told me this: "Never envy those who have what you lack." Those simple words were simply opposed as I gawked at the two miniature buggers.  
  
Of course thou, my intrusive diminutive reader, may well perhaps be asking yourself this: "Why would she be angry?" Oh, please...  
  
Try and put yourself in my place of standing. Imagine you are strolling along the village, your eyes looking around every corner of the place, while the sun sparkled brightly in your face. You hold in your grasp your courage, you fear, and your curiosity; all mixed together in bundle of emotions. You pause summarily as you come across a circle of children, playing ball. But you gasp, your curiosity resulting in what you see; it vanishes. The children looking at you were terrified out of their own minds; you were a hanyou...You were not of their kind.  
  
So their stringent eyes make your muscles tense, and your voice quiver uneasily; your courage has now vanished as well. Then all you have remaining in your grasp is your fear. But somehow you cannot let it go; your mind cannot set it free. The children, whom were before tranquil and innocent, were now gone, vanished, almost in fear. You are now the only one existing in the midst of it all, as you feel like no one can relate to the pain your heart is beating through gorily. You have no one of your kind. You have no friends, no companions; you have nothing...except the everlasting love and comfort of your bearer. Your mother...  
  
So just the thought of having no one of your own kind to be with you, it makes you just boil inside. The fumes of fiery hatred and the magma of dark jealousy conjoin as one; it shoots a mighty arrow towards your heart and you cannot prevent it from coming. I always desired to share my life with someone, or anyone, who is like me: neither the one nor the other.  
  
The birds finally flew away a moment later, as I sat on the ground and yawned deeply while stretching my arms as if reaching for the stars. I then noticed my mother was not next to me. I figured she was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast like she always does. Godfather, I wagered, would be waiting keenly outside the veranda. His tall and proud stature could let anyone know, even from miles away, that he was a strong and attractive being.  
  
He was one who was courageous in battles, but gentle in the home. His son would be somewhere in the ceiling, staring blankly towards the clouds. His eyes would be bored, and his mind whirling about the many personal memories which he carries in his mentality as a burden.  
  
I organized myself as I straightened the wrinkles on my kimono with my hands, and washed my face with the little water left in the bucket outside the room. I walked into the middle of the hallway, and was greeted by my mother's sensitive smile, as she opened her arms and embrace me as I walked towards her.  
  
"Morning, mama," I said playfully. She smiled and greeted me the same. She kissed my forehead as she placed her hand on my head lovingly. Her eyes sparkled as she held me in her arms as she always did when the melodies of jollying joy rang melodiously amongst the air.  
  
She handed me my bowl of good old ramen. I snatched the bowl from her, obviously thanking her before I did so, and ate my ramen with undisturbed delight. My mother shook her head, knowing that I will never change. But then, I noticed someone chuckle from behind me, and I turned to see the might lord himself in living flesh. I looked at him with a curious face, wondering just why he was chuckling at me.  
  
"You really have a queer approach for eating food, Reyhana-san," he grinned, standing in front of me, my neck angling my eyes towards his narrow golden eyes. I smiled at him with the most innocent smile I could show and giggled.  
  
"Thank you, Inutaisho-sama," I grinned. I heard both of them chuckle at little me, as I continued eating. But the strangest thing was happening as I continued eating my ramen. I felt my sixth instinct tingle with an alerting sense of...desire. And as before, my childish curiosity took over my undisturbed delight of ramen, as I suspiciously laid eyes upon my mother and godfather.  
  
When we were back in our hut in the village, mother and he would always be glancing at each other wilily. They would always just glance at each other, not a motion made and not a word spoken. At first I just thought to myself that it was just going to be for only a couple of days. But those days expanded to weeks, and extended to months. Even until now.  
  
I glance to and fro at my beloved mother and my proud godfather. Their eyes had such a powerful and strong emotion that even I could not comprehend; it was all so fresh to me. The way that they gazed at each other was so intriguing; it was as if what they saw was a mystical talisman that they have not seen for decades, and it could purify their whole being. They looked at each other with such a shine, such a bright, longing, and wishful shine. It was almost like...lust.  
  
As I sipped up my last strand of scrumptious ramen, I slowly raised myself from the table and left them be, a quizzical gaze shot upon the odd couple who are my mother and godfather. I entered the kitchen and began my agonizing job of washing the bowls of leftover ramen and bones (something to do with dog appetites). I scrubbed off the dishes with vain strength, my hand going upward and downward on the messy spots on the bowls. I rather not say how long it took for me to clean off the bowls, but eventually I finished doing the glorious task of work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I eventually went to the veranda again and just lulled around for the remainder of the time. I stepped outside and let the afternoon sun shine up my face, tingling my skin with its might rays of golden sensation. I sat down on the steps going down towards the flowery fields of colorful wonder. I lay there all alone, my mind trailing back to those two birds saw moments ago. How wonderful it would be to have someone to talk to other than your mother. I mean I love my mother with all my heart and being, that I do. But through time, it becomes tedious. The routine of life just becomes so mind- numbing that I sometimes cannot take it anymore.  
  
I lay my right cheek on my knee, as I looked at the garden yonder, when I noticed that Sesshoumaru was there as well. He seemed so melancholy, so dim from the way her arched his back towards the ground and all. He was sitting in such an isolated and gloomy manner that I even I pitied him. I know not why he was feeling so depressed but I couldn't stand such a sight.  
  
I stood up and walked towards the garden, my repetitively noted childish curiosity taking over my mind completely. I walked through the tall strands of sunflowers and roses, through the tulips, forget-me-nots, and dandelions. Lilacs swayed back and forth as violets followed the same motion as well. I finally approached him through a short distance, and he didn't seem to notice me at all, for he didn't budge. Every step I took was slower every time I moved. It was an unusually striking pain surging in my feet as I moved. I finally was 3 steps away from the adolescent youkai.  
  
"Excuse me? Mr. Young Lord, sir?" I asked almost mutely. The youkai turned so coldly towards me that if I did not hold up another handful of courage, I could have shrieked with fear. But I did not do so. I kept my mouth shut. His eyes were darker every moment I stared into them. I did not know what to say; my tongue was still. My body was still and muscles were tense.  
  
"What are you doing here, half-breed?" he asked sharply. I gulped to myself, as I cleared my throat and swallowed my minuscule and inexistent pride.  
  
"I...just...was sitting on the steps...and...you looked sad so..." I left my sentence unfinished hoping that he understood its concept. It seemed like he did, for her scoffed and looked at me still.  
  
"Leave me be..."  
  
He then turned away from my gaze and continued on as he was doing before. I did not know why I kept on insisting to stay by him. I was as if I wanted to speak to him, to know why he was so dark and sad. I took a few steps away, and sat a foot away from him. I knew he mad, for his aura grew brightly with rage. If he looked at me in the face at that moment, he could have made truly made me scream. But I just tilted my head towards him and swallowed some remainders of my pride.  
  
"What is it like to be a taiyoukai?" I asked. The youkai turned towards me disgusted, but not as much as before. He seemed too busy sulking to be angry at me, I wagered.  
  
"Why do you wish to know? What are your intentions?" he asked. I licked my lips.  
  
"I like youkai, that I do," I said, "they're very strong, courageous, and never fear anything." He kept on looking at me with his yellow eyes, his elbows on his knees. "I admire them very much for their strength, and I wish to learn as much as I can from them...since the people in the village hate my mother and I..."  
  
I was looking at the ground the whole time I answered his question. I then looked upon his gaze, and he seemed much different from yesterday.  
  
"You think we are strong?" he asked confused. I nodded and gave a little grin.  
  
"Uh huh," I said, "you got power, and weapons to fight with. You can destroy anything in just a matter of a second; and your wounds heal just the same."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at me still, even more closely than before. He then gave me a light glare in his brows, as my grin slowly diminished from my face. I knew he was angry now, but what did I say? Were the comments that I said not true? Do wounds not heal quickly? I thought that the youkai blood could close the wounds quickly.  
  
"Our wounds do not heal quickly," he said cautiously, "they take much time to heal. They sometimes take your entire life to heal... Not even my own father can understand such a concept, especially when pertaining towards me..."  
  
I was now very befuddled with his words, my mind trying to comprehend its meaning. But it was to no avail.  
  
"You do not seem to have any wounds," I said, looking around his being, "I see you not hurt."  
  
He then turned away from me rudely, his gaze breaking mine. He looked colder than before, and much serious in his tone than ever.  
  
"That is because you are too immature to grasp such things..." he said. I smirked sadly at him, and shrugged.  
  
"I guess you are right..." I said, "I am too immature... I am only but the simple daughter of a simple mother... I am too young as well..."  
  
He looked at me again, as I raised my eyes a moment after he did. He looked very relieved for some reason. His aura wasn't as forcing as before, and his eyes now showed an illuminating shine in them. I licked my lips again.  
  
"My mother died recently..." he finally confessed, my mouth opened with pity, "that is why my wounds have not healed yet..."  
  
The wind blew around us, and his silver hair flowed along with my lilac strands. I now understood why he was so gloom:  
  
His mother died...  
  
I mean, if my mother died, I would have surely felt as heartbroken as he was. I finally know why he was so rude towards mother and I. I never knew youkai could have such emotions. Since I always hear that demons have no feelings and no pain, I thought sadness and regret and gloominess could not be conjoined at all with youkai. I now understand why he was so pretentious and dark yesterday:  
  
He felt as if Inutaisho was going to replace his mother with mine...  
  
I felt my grin become even more sad than before. I felt my neck become numb as I crouched my eyes towards the grass below. I gulped lightly and sighed.  
  
"My deepest apologies to you, Mr. Young Lord, si-"  
  
"Call me Sesshoumaru-sama, I beg," he said to me as his eyes again broke from mine. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," I said. I really became uncomfortable with the fact that he wanted me to call him by his name for some odd reason. I did not know why he willingly permitted me to call him Sesshoumaru-sama. I really liked the title Mr. Young Lord Sir. But I was but a little girl as well. Children do have odd reasons for kindness and dignity. As my head was swirling with confusion, I stood up and headed to leave for the castle. But before I took my second step, I stopped. I turned again towards him; he was sulking just as he was before. From afar he really did look like a lonely puppy; I mentally grinned with that thought.  
  
"Oh, um...if you would like to, you...can call me Reyhana..." I spoke softly. He turned his eyes towards me, just as dark as in the beginning. "But you are welcome to call me 'half-breed' as well... I do not mind... That is what I am after all, nay?" He did not speak a word as I spoke, and so I broke away our stare again and walked away. He did not say a word. Nor did I...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Scroll: A Brother to Both Families 


	3. A Brother of Both Races

~*~*~*~*~  
  
SCROLLS FOR THE BROKENHEARTED  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
A BROTHER TO BOTH RACES  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Almost two months have passed by, and everything in our lives has gone for bad to worst. All our joy was scooped up by the devil himself and crushed into miniscule and meaningless dust. I remembered my mother crying as we left the taiyoukai mansion under the foggy rain of the night. I held my mother's hand as she sobbed remorsefully with a wounded heart and a lost love. I looked back at the castle in the hill, and from the window I could see him looking down at us with the darkest face death could ever rejoice over.  
  
He was now Lord of the Western Lands. Not my godfather...  
  
I eventually let a single tear escape from my eyes as I noticed that this curse was really growing upon my mother and I, that this was really occurring, that he really was dead... Everything seemed so perfect and peaceful back when he smiled and strode along the halls of his shelter. I could remember how I always hugged him in the mornings as I felt Sesshoumaru-sama's stinging gaze rip me slowly through my heart. But at the time his jealousy was unnoticeable in my part, and so I did not pay attention to it.  
  
The rain poured down hard as lightning lighted the sky every now and then, as my mother held me in her arms while I had mine around her neck. The trees made my fears increase a hundred fold as I felt like they would at any moment devour us in a matter of seconds. I remembered my mother soothing me silently as I whimpered in fear. She always said "Do not ail, dearest. We shall be fine."  
  
And then I remembered the moment when the messenger informed us of Inutaisho's death. I remembered the way my mother kneeled on the ground as she covered her face and sorrowful tears from me as well as Sesshoumaru- sama. All that time he was glaring down at mother, for he really despised up with ever such a passion. He could not believe that this was happening; his father is dead, and he could do nothing to bring him back from his eternal fate.  
  
But something else irritated him... He could smell the scent of an unborn child in the air; the child in my mother's womb... He triggered his glare towards mother, who was totally clueless of his distressing discovery. I tried in vain to console mother from her sad agony, but nothing seemed to work to ail her in any manner. I looked up at the new Lord of the Western Lands, and I could swear upon my soul that he was mourning ever so much. There was no tear or frown in his face, for his eyes told it all and revealed his true colors in his heart.  
  
He looked at me now, and walked towards both of us, his posture straight as if prepared to make his first official command as a land lord.  
  
"I want you two to leave this place at once," he spoke coldly, "I do not wish to shelter the cause of my own father's ironic and undeserved demise..." My mother heard his words and slowly turned her head up to look at him with tearful eyes filled with anger. She understood his command and his reason, and so looked down at me and motioned me to stand. She touched my head and pointed my footsteps towards the door.  
  
"We will do as you desire," she responded, "but let me tell ye that it was not my fault... Blame it upon your father's killer..."  
  
After she said her final words, I did not say any final farewells to him like I hoped I would. I would never say anything to him as long as he had a face like that. So I did not speak a word. And when I turned to the window and saw his dark face, I never saw him again since...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
My mother and I eventually returned to our village, only to noticed that our home was disintegrated into debris and burnt into particles of nothingness. We looked upon our everything down in our bosoms, watching with gloom the sight before us as the rain pitter-pattered down upon the burnt lilacs that grew on our walls. I suppose the humans did not wish to see us again, for we in some way betrayed them. Nevertheless we mourned like newborns, our minds possibly what we have done to deserve such fateful misery upon ourselves... And so without any words or any complaints, we moved on road north, hoping that perhaps something of joy or cheerfulness would come upon our lives soon.  
  
But I do not want to make my heart mourn no more like before. So I shall try and shorten our tail a pinch only...  
  
Eventually we came upon an abandoned cottage near the eastern lands, right a few minutes from the ocean. It was really a place to console yourself and soothe down your worries. I could remember throughout the months that I ran to and fro about the ocean, breaking the waves' steady rhythm with my childish thumps and jumps I did. I remembered looking at the vibrant sea shells in the shore; I would always bring one home and add it to my collection inside this small bag I made myself by thanks to my mother's art in needle work.  
  
And through months, I noticed my mother's belly growing more and more. I used to think that she was eating way too much ramen for dinner, but she then explained to me the rules of 'pregnancy'. At the time, her explanations were just a foreign tongue I supposed mothers spoke, but I nodded in so-called agreement nonetheless. Then she took my hand and placed it on her belly, moving it around slowly to different directions.  
  
"Do you feel anything?" she asked me softly, a smile forming across her face and eyes capturing all light from this earth. I looked at her eyes and at same blinked in surprise when I felt a slight bump in my palm. I gasped at her like any child would when they encountered something phenomenal.  
  
"Oo! What was that, mama? That was so amazing! What was it, mama? What was it?" My mother laughed at my excited gaze, and so she sighed as if she just took the biggest burden she's ever clenched.  
  
"That was your little brother, deary..." she whispered sweetly. I stayed silent, my mind confused all of a sudden, for how could a child be inside my mother's stomach? How was it possible?  
  
"A brother...?" I asked smiling nonetheless, "a little... brother?" My mother nodded caringly, and yet again I felt another bump in my hand. I looked at her stomach, and back at her eyes again.  
  
"But, mother. Why will you not let him out? Will he not suffocate?" My mother laughed again, and motioned me to sit next to her.  
  
"The baby is not ready to come out yet, Reyhana. He has to wait a while before he greets the world." She caressed my hair as I lied my head on her bosom sleepily. "He shall come soon, so ail not, my dear." She rubbed her belly gently, as she looked at it with eyes that suddenly seemed opposite from her smile. She now frowned her face, and her eyes shined, as if tears were begging of her conscience to let loose.  
  
At the time I thought her tears were tears of joy, but I never knew she was actually mourning for the birth of my brother. I, nonetheless, could not wait until the little creature was born, for I would finally have a companion to entertain myself with during my times of boredom and gloominess. I would play with him all day without a worry in the world...  
  
But I looked at my mother covering her eyes now, watching the tears trail down her sleeves and onto her lap. I rubbed her arms like I always did when she was in this state of darkness, and it worked up until now... It seemed her pain was beyond my knowledge to heal. So I stood behind her arching persona and hugged her head concernedly. I knew nothing more to do other than this...  
  
And something I noticed back in these days of solemnity was this: every time my mother wept, it always seemed the weather altered to cooperate with her ailing sobs and mourning tears. Reason being that the rain poured down from the gray clouds above... That was something that stayed on my mind 'til today...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Months have passed by, and I was sitting outside the rising sun with the most worrisome face I bet I have worn yet at that time. My eyes were red of the tears, for my ears could not budge the ailing sounds of my mother's screams and yells. The village did not care a single pitiful emotion towards my mother's distress; they would let her die on the ground bleeding if it were possible. We had no support except ourselves; yet another reason why tears trailed down my face.  
  
I wanted to enter that cottage and support my mother ever so much, but she told me once and twice to stay outside in case of any intruders. I knew such a thing would not occur, but what else could I do? Disobedient is not my favorite trait.  
  
And for such a long time it seemed that I curled myself in that little hill, letting the wind blow through my face in hopes of allowing my heart to empty itself of pain and worry. But nothing happened. I could still hear my mother's yells and screams; and even from such a distance I could do nothing but cringe with the vociferousness of her pain-struck soul.  
  
I could see villagers pass by, and look at me and listen to my mother's ailing screaming. Their faces showed anything but mercy, and they scolded at me and my home as if they have witness the sight of rotten manure.  
  
"That disgusting child and her mother. Heard she's conceiving yet another half-breed," said one man.  
  
"Ye say not," said the other disgustedly, "why in the seven hells are we even allowing her to live in our midst? Will our children be not in danger by their presence?" I looked at both of them as they suddenly looked at my broken-down childish self, my eyes looking down at my hands, which were in their eyes straight out disgusting; for what was I...? Really, what was I...? Was I youkai? Was I human? Was I faerie? What in the name of Kami was I?  
  
The villagers eventually left, and I was relieved and yet angered by their presence. They looked down upon me without shame, as if they were the ones stronger than me. But since when did they have the ultimate authority over me? No one ever said that creatures without powers were stronger than half- breeds. Whoever did say so is utterly wrong in theory...  
  
I clenched my fist and sneered at my own self, looking at the scars that the children have given me past these months in this residence. They have thrown everything imaginable to man kind when I ever approached them: rocks, pebbles, metal sword handles, horseshoes, and even sometimes small daggers. I have had my arms scarred all around, and part of my ankles as well. I cursed myself even more, for even though I spoke the truth, it fell upon deaf ears...  
  
But then my thoughts were mingled away, as I heard the cry of a newborn child in midst of my mother's deteriorating yells of agony. I gladdened almost immediately as I ran towards the cottage and jumped inside, my smile erasing upon my face as I beheld my mother filled with blood around her, and a child in her hands crying as if it was the only thing it knew to do.  
  
I cried out in worry as I knelt down beside her and gazed at the baby in her reddened hands. But even thought the sight was bloody, it was the best sight I have seen yet.  
  
"Lo and behold your little brother, deary" she panted slowly, slowly handing me the bloody child in my own hands.  
  
"Be gentle," she said cautiously, her face trinkling with sweat, but a with a smile as always. I held the child in my hands, and I did not know what to say or feel as I looked at the little creature crying in my embrace. I felt like crying when I looked at it, for now I understood why my mother cried so before. He was cursed, just like me... And he had to live in this world and go through the same pains I did; maybe even worse. I could smell the same scent of Inutaisho, and I immediately discovered that he was the father of my dear sibling.  
  
I looked at my mother with question. "What will you call him, mama?" My mother shrugged with a grin in her face, and told me to choose one for him. I looked again at the babe, but what was I to know? I knew nothing about children, let alone names. But then I thought of a name the villagers used to jeer at him, a name I thought was very pretty...  
  
"How about Inuyasha?" I asked looking at her approving face and then back at his. I caressed his cheek with my finger, not caring about his annoying wails. "Do you like that, brother? Inuyasha... It's perfect..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Scroll: Till Death Do Us Part  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
